SHADOW-MAN
Greetings once again, BOILS AND GHOULS. It is I, CREEPS, SLAYING DOCTOR! My MEDICAL HACKTICE, specializes in medicines such as ADKILL, MOANTRIN and DIE-LENOL ha-ha-ha-ha. I do hope you all DON'T MIND our little BRAIN EXAM this SHRIEK, about what lurks within the shadows. I call it... At Beaver Creek Elementary School in the town of Beaver Creek, Missouri, three boys walked into a cafeteria together back in 1959. "Let's sit over there Freddy" one boy said to the other one. "Okay, Harry" Freddy agreed with him, and they took a table, unloading their lunch bags. They both had an apple, banana, and peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. As they ate and drank little bottles of milk together, Harry asked Freddy, "so, wanna go see Shadow-Man?". "Alright man!" Freddy replied. The third boy had a bologna sandwich with grapes. "Shadow-Man has been in this school for years guys!" the third boy said. "Yeah, ever since it was built back in 1891, Allen" Freddy replied to him. When they finished eating their lunches and drinking their bottles of milk, Harry, Freddy and Allen crept down to the school-basement. There were four lightbulbs on down there, and the boys walked close together with Harry leading. The boys wandered through and around the basement, spying a figure within the shadows. It was really tall and Freddy froze in terror. The figure was another shadow, its flesh was black, along with its long coat. The thing did however, wear a white, silk-collar along with a dark-blue tie. The creature was bald and without a face. Harry, Freddy and Allen watched trembling a bit, as the creature came to them. "Howdy, Shadow-Man, these are my Friends, Allen and Freddy!" Harry introduced them to the monster. Shadow-Man nodded his head, making high-pitched gurgling-sounds. The monster shifted forward, causing Freddy and Allen to scream and flee. Later, the boys went out of school, being caught by four bullies. "Howdy, geeks, ready for a beatin'?" one asked the boys. "No Ed, come on man please don't!" they begged. Ed and the others punched the boys all over, leaving on the ground with black eyes. "Shadow-Man, I call on you to go after those guys please!" Harry chanted three times in a row, as they helped each other up. The bullies went passed the school, seeing the basement-window open. "Let's check it out guys" Ed said and they went in. They heard water dripping close by and stayed together, walking around. One bully was pulled to the side by something and screamed. "Kevin, where are ya man?" another bully called. No response. They got to the stairs and two bullies were yanked into the dark. Ed turned in the lights, then began running upstairs. Shadow-Man creeped into the lights, reached up, pulling Ed down by his ankle. Ed screamed, was pulled down, and the monster gurgled, backed into the darkness, taking Ed into it too. Ed sure got PULLED INTO THAT DILEMA eh, Kiddies? He shouldn't have taken the SCARES ha-ha-ha-ha. By the way, my doctor's bill for you all won't be much, just a SEVERED-ARM AND SEVERED-LEG is all hee-hee-hee-hee-hee.